bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel! Amagai vs. Ichigo
Duel! Amagai vs. Ichigo is the one-hundred eighty-eighth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and Captain Shūsuke Amagai battle each other. Summary Ichigo tells Rukia Kuchiki to take care of Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, which she agrees to do before running to her. Amagai asks if Ichigo, whom he claims is a very curious person, won't pull out of something that he isn't involved in. Hearing this, the Substitute Shinigami enters Bankai and lunges forth to attack Amagai; though the Shinigami captain tries to counter by attacking Ichigo, his attacks are both deflected and dodged. Amagai starts using his Bakkōtō against Ichigo and reminds him that it seals a Shinigami's power, as well as their Zanpakutō's; he adds that Ichigo doesn't stand a chance against him, and that he should give up on trying to save Rurichiyo. When Ichigo refuses to, Amagai tells him that her destiny was decided the day she born into the Kasumiōji Clan. Annoyed by his words, Ichigo rushes at Amagai and resumes clashing with him. Amagai mocks Ichigo for his use of his sword and takes hold of Tensa Zangetsu, forcefully throwing it and Ichigo away from him. Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō, but Amagai easily dodges it. He notes how Ichigo still has Reiatsu despite his power being sealed away by his Bakkōtō. Amagai uses his Raika Gōen Kaku to attack Ichigo with large amounts of fire, but when he still refuses to be defeated, Amagai decides to finally kill him. They clash again using their Zanpakutō until Amagai finally asks why he, a Human from the World of the Living, would risk his life for a noble from the Soul Society. He mocks Ichigo and attacks him with Raika. Not only does Ichigo take it head-on, creating an explosion which in turn creates collateral damage, he is unscathed and has donned his Hollow mask. The others are quite stunned by this sudden change. A Hollowfied Ichigo goes on the offensive against Amagai again, but starts gaining the upper hand, throwing the captain off-guard. Amagai notes how much more lethal Ichigo suddenly became. As they battle, he also realizes that the reason Ichigo was able to defeat all the other Bakkōtō users is because the Bakkōtō can only seal a Shinigami's power, not a Hollow's powers. Rukia comments how he's now a better match for Amagai. Ichigo questions Amagai's strong desire to get revenge, and the captain talks briefly about hatred, vengeance, and how it's done nothing but make him stronger throughout the years. The two beings battle once more, gradually weakening each other. Slowly reaching his limit, Amagai uses Gōen Ryūga and manages to grievously injure Ichigo, though he ends up exhausted himself. Rurichiyo begs for Ichigo to stop fighting for her, not wanting him to get injured any further. Ichigo stubbornly persists in continuing the fight and goes back to the battle. Rukia wonders what Ichigo is trying to do, but quickly realizes that he plans to attack Amagai from the right side of his body, since the Bakkōtō is on that side. Amagai already knew Ichigo's plan, however. While distracted by the thought, Amagai takes a major hit from Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. However, despite taking the damage, the captain still manages to pull himself together. He says that he will not give up and begins feeding his Bakkōtō even more power. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book At the Seventh Division barracks, Renji Abarai passes on a letter from Byakuya Kuchiki to Sajin Komamura, who thanks Renji and asks him to inform Byakuya that the letter has been received. When Tetsuzaemon Iba informs him at it is almost time, Komamura is surprised to hear it and excuses himself as Iba hands him a trowel and a paper bag, shocking Renji. As Komamura tells him to make himself at home and leaves, Renji demands to know what those objects were for, prompting Iba to reveal they are for Komamura to use while walking his dog Goro, which relieves Renji. Characters in order of appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Shūsuke Amagai #Ryūsei Kenzaki #Rurichiyo Kasumiōji #Rusaburō Enkōgawa #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Shin'etsu Kisaragi (flashback) #Hanza Nukui (flashback) Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Shūsuke Amagai Powers and Techniques used Techniques used: * * Shinigami techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * * Bakkōtō used: * * (flashback) Other Powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes